


Prank Gone Wrong-McHarrison One Shot

by BWBeatlesGirl



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWBeatlesGirl/pseuds/BWBeatlesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pulls a little prank on George that turns out all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Gone Wrong-McHarrison One Shot

John was in the living room of their hotel room. He glanced up as he saw George and Paul leave their bedroom with big smiles. 

"Well isn't it the happy couple? Done fucking yet?" John asked with a mischievous grin. Pauls face turned red and he looked to the ground, John always gave him a hard time for being queer. George looked at Pauls distress and promptly told John to fuck off. 

"Awe looks like we've got an angry queer with us?" John sneered at George and then threw his arms around Paul's neck, which made Paul smile. George looked at them with sort of big eyes, he knew how much Paul hated him being jealous but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on...

"Well I gotta head out and run some errands". Paul said bye to the both of them but gave George a kiss on the cheek before leaving, which made George grin but John frown.

After Paul left John started asking George some... Peculiar questions. 

"Awe aren't you two just the perfect couple?" John asked with a sneaky grin. George looked at him suspiciously, did he know something he didn't?

"I think we're a pretty cute couple" George joked with a cheeky smile.

"And totally happy... And loyal..." John suddenly broke out into fits of laughter. George eyed him and asked "what's with you?". "Oh just thinking about how loyal Paul's been to you" John said with a evilish giggle. George suddenly felt cold chills run up his body, what was John trying to say?

"W-what do you mean?" George asked shakily.

"I think we both know what I mean Georgie" John said. 

George took a shaky breath and let it out while hugging himself slightly. The thought, the simple thought, of Paul cheating on him was the scariest thing in the world to George. 

"You have no proof that he cheated!" George tried to say with confidence but it came out weak and unsure. 

"I don't have proof?" John said in a fake astounded voice "why... You could say I was an eyewitness" John gave poor George an evil grin as all the color from George's face disappeared and he started to visibly shake.

"No..." George whispered but still loud enough for John to hear. 

"I wouldn't call it cheating, I'd call it... Making him happy, satisfying his needs" John said again. 

"No...no... NO! NO!NO! YOU DIDN'T!!!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!!!" George cried out. John, who was taken aback by George's sudden outcry, gave him another sly smile and said

"Is it that hard to believe? We always did have a special relationship".  This can't be true was all that George could think. What about all the sweet things he said? All the times he said I love you? When he would hold me at night and say I'm the only one he needs? Was that all a lie? George just stood there, mouth ajar and looking at the ground. John giggled a little to himself. Of course nothing really happened between John and Paul, the closet times they get together are in Johns dreams but John still loved to mess with George since he was lucky enough to get Paul and Oh shit! John looked up and saw that George had collapsed to the ground and was sobbing. His whole body trembled as each sob left his lips and his face was wet from tears. 

"Oh no" John whispered to himself. He didn't know whether to comfort George or to keep pretending that he was a jackass who slept with Paul. Suddenly the door opened and Ringo appeared. "Hey! How's every-" Ringo stopped talking when he saw George crying on the ground. "Oh my god what happened?!!?" Ringo cried while quickly bending down and hugged George.

George tried to explain to Ringo what happened but as soon as he started a mental image of Paul and John appeared in his mind which made him cry even harder.

"What did John do?" Ringo asked. 

"Nothing!" John shouted.

"N-no y-you a-and Paul..." The image came to George again so he weeped on ringos shoulder. 

"John I'm serious, what did you do?!" Ringo asserted but John continued to play innocent. 

"Hello everybody!" They all heard a cheery voice and turned their heads to see the happy bassist in the doorway. At the sight of the bassist, his beautiful bassist, George just broke into more sobs. 

"George!!!" Paul cried out and dropped all the bags he was holding. Ringo moved out of the way so Paul could hug George who started to cry into Paul's chest. 

"Awww sweetie, what happened?" Paul asked sweetly while running his fingers through George's hair. George suddenly looked up and tried to face Paul. He looks so beautiful... Why would he do this? George tried to fight back tears and whispered

"How could you do this to me?". Paul was taken aback 

"What did I do to you Georgie?" Paul asked with a concerned and caring look on his face.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend John?!" George exclaimed, his anger now replacing his depressing feelings.

Paul looked even more confused

"What do you mean Georgie? You're my boyfriend" Paul went to stroke George's cheek but George just pushed his hand away. 

"Not anymore" he said quietly, his voice becoming shaky again. Pauls eyes widened

"What do you mean Georgie?" Paul asked, his voice also shaking.

"What I mean is that now I'm finally giving you a chance to be with John, the person you really love" George said, trying his best to mask his tears. George turned his heel and went back inside Paul and His's bedroom and then it was Paul's turn to do the crying...


End file.
